


Dear…

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 危险性癖告解，我喜欢男人长批。
Relationships: Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	Dear…

**Author's Note:**

> 男人长批，天下第一。  
※本文粗鄙下流，有滥交描写，偏男性向，适合心胸大度的成年人观看。※  


《Dear Slut》

课间一堆人围在一起，勾肩搭背看着一张照片。

不过是一张性暗示很重的照片，有什么好看的。

一个人大开双腿，张着雌穴，门户大开的肉缝被一条用过的避孕套挡住，只能看见大阴唇的轮廓。但是这并不妨碍男生们不停放大，从模糊的橡胶下看骚穴。

这个人是罕见的男性雌种，胸部不会发育，下体跟女人别无二致，还会怀孕。这类人都是公认的高档妓女，身上天生就有勾人的体香，大多有性瘾，小穴天生狭窄，怀孕率极低，无论操多少次都跟处女一样。

Yugo转着笔，他见过这张照片，还跟照片里的那个不知廉耻的人同居，往深处说，那个人的处女膜都是他捅破的。刚操进去的时候Yuri就觉得疼，想拿起床头灯把他打晕，Yugo直接扇了给他下药的Yuri一巴掌。

几个女生推推搡搡来到他面前，为首的一个满脸通红，磨蹭着双腿。

Yugo突然没了兴趣，虽说脸是他的菜，可是也许是见了那张照片，他才想起来他昨天才上过Yuri，这些女人跟Yuri不能比。

他昨天回家时看Yuri不知道从哪里搞来了一个产卵器，仰躺在地上，被快感爽到抽搐，Yuri说他里面还有几颗卵没排出来。Yugo蛮好奇的，有了润滑液的润滑他很容易就肏进肉穴里了，阳具和温热湿润的人造卵接触是一件奇妙的事，Yugo体验不错，Yuri的淫叫升了好几个分贝，人造卵被顶到他的子宫口，他又爽又疼，最后高潮完直接晕过去了，地板上全是他喷出的淫水。

女生失望地嘟着嘴，精心准备的妆容都作废了。Yugo很出名，很多女人都不在乎Yugo睡了多少个人，跟Yugo在一起总能感受到纯粹的阳光气息，这些女人们喜欢干净帅气的坏男孩。

Yugo更不想见她了，他一点都不喜欢闻那些脂粉的味道。回去还没掏出钥匙，就见Yuri笑着从隔壁出来，Yugo一见他餮足的样子，就是知道这个人被别人草回来还有精力，又去玩可怜的邻居了。Yuri不跟附近的人做爱，他觉得很麻烦。只要他一条讯息，就会有幸运儿不远万里跑过来。

Yuri心情不错，见Yugo回来了还打了个招呼：“你怎么回来了？”

他以为Yugo在周末会一直跟朋友疯到第二天。

Yugo懒得理他，Yuri无所谓地耸耸肩，跟在后面回家。

Yugo口渴了，打开冰箱，原本应该剩几袋的乳品现在只有一袋了，他挑挑眉，拨开蔬菜从角落里拿出珍藏的可乐，锋利的拉环把他的手划了一道口子。

浴室传来哗啦啦的声音，Yuri去洗澡了，Yugo没避嫌，再说门也没锁，他就大咧咧进去了，从橱柜里找创可贴。

Yuri窝在浴缸里，像猫一样闭上眼。

“你可别又睡着了还要我捞你出来。”

Yuri换了个姿势：“就没有一点同学之间的友情吗。”

Yugo白了他一眼，这个人五天有一天在学校都不错了。可是不得不说，Yuri的学习很好，谁都不知道这个老师眼里的优等生，连做作业都是坐在Yugo的性器上扭着腰。

Yuri的精力像是无穷无尽，再加上他是雌种，躁动的毛头小子发了疯一样往他面前凑。Yuri很挑，现在固定的床伴只有三四个。

Yuri突然低下头，手指在肉穴里抠挖，Yugo以为这人又发骚了打算出去，只听Yuri罕见地低声咒骂了一句。

“咦……”

“怎么了？”Yugo停下了关门的手。

“没什么。”Yuri一只手背过去，一手抓着浴缸边缘站起来，透明的水顺着他青青紫紫的身体往下滑，Yugo眼皮跳了跳，上前一步把Yuri的手抓过来，Yuri指尖上有一点被水冲淡的白色浊液。

抓着Yuri手腕的手想把Yuri的骨头捏碎般，Yuri还没来得及说一句话，Yugo拽着他，让他坐到盥洗台上。

Yuri撇撇嘴，大大方方掰开肉缝：“真没有啦，不信你伸进去抠。”

粉玫瑰的花瓣被拨开，露出里面层叠的粉嫩的小肉唇，Yugo不为所动，粗暴地把手指伸进去，Yuri发出了一声满足的呻吟，恶意收紧了肉壁，夹着Yugo的手指不放。

Yugo才刚伸进去，里面的淫水就争先恐后流出来，Yugo咋舌，扫兴地抽出手指，Yuri笑了笑：“要看我自慰吗？”

“你在我面前自慰还少了？有什么好看的。出来玩吧。”

“嘁。”

Yuri落在地上，拿着毛巾把自己擦干净。他听得懂Yugo话里的暗示，不过无所谓，Yuri还是蛮喜欢这种游戏。可是这不公平，凭什么他被内射了就要惩罚，Yugo也在女人体内射过啊。再说了，Yuri觉得怀孕很麻烦，每次都会逼着想草他的人戴上避孕套，结果有的人就是喜欢在避孕套上面扎几针，他相信Yugo也遇到过想怀上他孩子的女人。

Yuri抓起学校制服，因为雌种的骨架和身形跟一般人不一样，所以有专门为雌种设计的内衣，为婊子们设计的衣服当然是情趣意味居多，这条内裤还算好的了，两侧是细细的黑色带子，中间是两片透明的蕾丝，如果想草进去，只要掰开内裤中间的蕾丝就行了。

Yugo打开电视，里面放着令人捧腹大笑的喜剧，可是Yugo没有一丝笑意。

“我来啦~”

Yuri扑在Yugo身上，想伸手环住Yugo。

Yugo往后仰避开他：“趴好。”

“咦，你用手啊？”

“有意见？”

“没有没有~”

Yuri乖乖趴在他身上，往前蹭了蹭，抱住沙发靠枕。

Yugo一手压住Yuri的腰，他把三角状的内裤拽成一条线，卡在Yuri臀缝里，突然皱了皱眉，往大腿上一摸，几滴淫水已经滴下来了。

Yugo扬起手，Yuri条件反射缩了一下肩膀，“啪！”，Yuri的臀肉被他狠狠打了一巴掌，丰满的臀肉像是泛起一丝波浪的海面，红彤彤的掌印很快浮现出来。Yugo记得Yuri的臀部在以前没有那么大，胯骨也小，大概是被肏开了，如今站着两腿间都有一道明显的空隙。

Yuri闷哼了一声，第二下，第三下……他抱紧了靠枕，吃痛地叫出来，尾音发媚，在Yugo腿上扭着腰求爱。

而Yugo回应他的是更重的力道，Yuri两腿翘起来，脚趾蜷在一起差点尖叫，白嫩圆润的屁股被打得全是掌印。Yuri第一次跟Yugo玩Spanking时，Yugo拿散鞭把女穴抽到了，流了好多淫水的同时也疼得让Yuri好几天都没走路。第二次Yuri有点怕再被抽到逼，捂着女穴不让Yugo碰。

Yugo手也打红了，想推开Yuri结束这个小游戏。

Yuri被打得眼泪都出来了，还在发骚：“真的不操我吗？很舒服的喔！”

“你对谁都这么说啊？”

“嗯哼，对你说的最多了，来不来？”Yuri撅起红得有点肿的屁股，掰开臀肉和小穴，小穴饥渴地往下流水，Yuri舔舔嘴唇，“你选哪一个？”

手机响了，Yugo想了想，拨开蕾丝，把中指和无名指捅进Yuri的女穴里，另一只手拿起手机接通电话，接之前警告他：“敢叫出来就不碰你G点。”

Yuri特别特别喜欢别人碰他G点，为了不影响身体的快乐，他把头埋在枕头里，嗓子压着不叫出声。

灵巧的手指在阴道深处抠挖，然后慢慢抽出来，在阴道内壁摸索着，其实Yuri的G点很多人都知道长在哪里，这么欲擒故纵不过是积攒一下Yuri的饥渴。

指腹扫过凸起，Yuri腰部沉下去，两腿长得更开了：“唔……快点，你快点。”

Yugo还在跟别人聊着，全身上下穿得整整齐齐，反观Yuri，学生制服脱到一半，下面就穿了一个聊胜于无的内裤。

Yuri每次发情都洪水泛滥，Yugo轻车熟路用手指抽插了一会，再加上扫了几下G点，Yuri仰起头压低着嗓子叫着，小穴喷出一注淫水，打湿了Yugo的裤子，沙发也被喷到了。

Yuri在高潮完了之后全身颤抖着，Yugo挂了电话，把Yuri翻了个身，有一层厚茧的指腹按在娇嫩的阴蒂上，Yuri下意识逃避Yugo的手指，高潮之后的阴蒂最为脆弱敏感。

Yugo掰开Yuri想合拢的双腿，拉开裤拉链：“想要吗？”

Yuri支起上半身，想伸出手。

Yugo摸摸Yuri的头，像在安抚宠物：“他们给我一个好东西，我们玩玩那个吧？”

“恩？”

Yuri满脑子都是渴望被填满，直勾勾地看着黑色内裤下的鼓包。

“等我一会。”Yugo去玄关翻他的书包，拿出一盒棉棒一样的东西。

Yuri站起来，但是他的腿还在发软，扶着墙走得无比缓慢：“你敢？”

“别浪费时间了，快点开始吧。”

雌种天生就是为了承欢而生，力气极小，Yuri的反抗没有一次成功过。Yuri讨厌死了这个小棉棒，他刚开始是想用在Yugo身上玩玩的，结果还没用呢就被Yugo知道了，所有小棉棒都被用在他身上了。

“不要，会变成白痴。”Yuri甩开Yugo的手。

“是吗。”Yugo回答得漫不经心，把Yuri压在餐桌上。

Yuri深吸一口气，瞪着Yugo，“等着吧，总有一天我要对你用。”

他的眼睛半阖，眼角还在发红，泪水为深沉的紫眸蒙上了风情万种的帘。

“我好期待。”

Yuri认命般张开腿，两手掰开阴唇，Yugo让他再掰开点，不然不好找地方。

Yugo找到了阴道口，拿了三四个棉棒塞进去，嫩穴收缩着，过了会等棉棒上的药被吸收了才取出来，这时嫩穴已经淫水直流。

Yugo再把小棉棒塞到尿道里，Yuri的喘息粗重了许多，Yugo把棉棒在里面转了一圈，才拿出来。

“你还真是恶趣味。”Yuri说。

不一会，药效上来了，Yuri流下的淫水都滴到地上了，小穴泛起酥酥麻麻的感觉，阴唇一张一合的，Yuri揉捏着自己的乳头，手伸向了阴蒂。

Yuri以前玩心重，给自己打了空孕催乳，结果一发不可收，胸部倒是没太大变化，就是每天会产出乳汁，也许是刚用了吸奶器或者被别人吃了，现在的乳汁特别少。

“咦？你不想要吗？”

Yugo抓起Yuri的手，放在了自己的内裤上，Yuri能感受到布料下面勃起的阳具。

“想……”

Yuri在Yugo的引导下趴在Yugo身上，抱着Yugo，双颊泛着红晕，眼神迷离，咬着Yugo的喉结：“快操我啊。”

Yuri不堪寂寞，用嫩穴蹭着Yugo的腿，质感粗糙的牛仔裤刺激着他的阴蒂。Yuri呻吟着，骚穴流出来的水沾在Yugo裤子上，揉着布料底下的阳具，焦急地问：“可以吗？可以吗？现在可以了吗？”

“可以呀，去床上吧。”

床底下放着一个跟床等长等宽却不高的铁笼子，被关进去只能趴在笼子里直不起身，一般用来关不听话的坏孩子。为了方便，Yugo在地下放了个踩脚台，床单也是定制的加长款。

Yuri跟树袋熊一样抱着Yugo，这之后两个人一直做到了晚上，药劲跟以往一样厉害，床单都被淫液打湿了，Yuri爽到翻白眼，但是Yuri不喜欢这样，因为副作用非常难以启齿。

半夜，Yuri打开灯，本来干涸的床单湿了一片，他失禁了。

他没忍住把Yugo踹下床了，他就说不要再用棉棒了！

这样无所谓的生活持续着，Yugo继续跟女人们纠缠不清，Yuri继续跟自己的床伴们嬉笑怒骂，直到三个多月后的某一天，Yugo晚上回来，Yuri趴在盥洗台，吐的昏天黑地。

Yuri说他吃坏了东西，Yugo好心地打算出去给他买药，Yuri没理他，穿好衣服自己出去了。  
Yugo耸耸肩，冰箱里放的袋装奶多了起来，他还是选择喝可乐。

他晃着可乐，一直摇动着，碳酸膨胀着想炸破罐子，Yugo心烦意乱地把它放回冰箱。

第二天，Yugo在产检门口对Yuri笑着招招手，Yuri睁大眼睛，手上的那瓶叶酸片摔在地下，咕噜咕噜滚到Yugo脚边。

Yugo没捡，棒球帽落下的阴影遮住了一半的脸，他一脚踢开了叶酸片：“谁的？”

Yuri后退几步，勾着嘴角：“我也不知道呢。”

Yugo摆摆手跟他告别。

Yuri都做好被他按着头打掉的准备了，被Yugo这么冷暴力，他都不知道该怎么办了。

Yuri在外面呆了会，今天是周末，Yugo应该会出去。

但是他猜错了，Yugo给他准备了一桌精美的烛光晚餐。

“哇，你这是当爸爸的喜悦？”Yuri大大方方落座后嘲讽道。

“哪里。我想了很多。”

Yuri挑眉。

“你把孩子生下来吧。我会寸步不离照顾你的，不会让你打掉的，所以别想吃打胎药或者去医院了。”

Yuri大笑出声，“要是不是你的呢？”

Yugo给他倒了一杯红酒，他的表情在昏暗的烛光下看的不太真切，走过去把酒杯放在Yuri手边，闻着Yuri的发香，随后揪起他的头发，Yuri吃痛的皱起眉。Yugo眼睛里泛起了杀意，低声在Yuri的耳畔阴沉地说：

“你最好祈祷那是我的孩子。”


End file.
